Lion-o and the cursed girl
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o is helped by a warrior maiden. She is different from the other warrior maidens. Lost and separated from the other Thundercats they have to depend on each other. Soon they find true love conquers all.


Lion-o was out for leisurely stroll near the warrior Maidens kingdom when the Mutants attacked. "I will handle you guys," Lion-o said. They started to attack him. Lion-o was overwhelmed. Then an arrow came out of no where and smoke filled the area. "I can't see," Jackalman said.

"What's happening?' Monkian asked.

Then Lion-o felt someone grab his arm and pull him away from the smoke. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes I'm fine," he said. He saw this warrior maiden his age she didn't look familiar but Willa had told him about her. That she was found by them at young age and was sent to train in the forest a few months back. But she said there was something else about her when at night there is a full moon. But he didn't understand what that meant.

"I'm Lilian," she said.

"I'm Lion-o,lord of the Thundercats." he said.

"I know I have heard your name spoken of by the other warrior maidens." she said.

"Thanks for helping me," Lion-o said.

"You're welcome." she said.

Then the mutants came out and attacked. "Oh no," Lion-o said and started to fight them off.

Jackalman was after Lilian. "Oh no you don't," Lion-o said fighting them off. He was getting hurt.

Then Lilian used another arrow and made another smokescreen and carried Lion-o off on her back. "Lilian where are we?" Lion-o asked.

"I don't know, but we have other things to worry about now you're hurt," Lilian said. She started to clean his wounds then bandaged them up. "There you go," she said.

"What did you put on them?" Lion-o asked.

"An herbal remedy I learned from the warrior maidens it will prevent infection." she said.

"I see," he said.

"Now get some rest it's starting to get late," she said.

Lion-o had to agree and they dozed off. The next morning Lilian woke up and saw she was leaning against the lord of the Thundercats' shoulder. She was shocked that she would do that. She knew she was his kind under a curse but she doubted he was on the one to break the spell. So she got up and started to look for a bite to eat. Lion-o woke up too.

"Good morning," Lion-o said.

"Morning," Lilian said.

She gave him the fruit she picked. "It's really good," she said.

He took a bite. "It is," he said.

Then they headed off to find cat's lair or the treetop kingdom. "So how are we going to find our way back. I know the warrior maidens kingdom is on the way to cat's lair. So we have to find that for me to head back home." Lion-o said.

"Yes we must ," Lilian said.

"Lilian you aren't like any other warrior maiden I've met." Lion-o said.

"No I'm not," she said. "But I just might surprise you later." she said under her breath.

"What did you say?" Lion-o asked.

"Oh nothing," Lilian said.

"Okay keep your eyes peeled we don't want to run into the mutants." Lion-o said.

"No we don't," Lilian said.

They started to search for familiar things. To find their way back. Soon they began to help each other. Lion-o helped Lilian up when she tripped. She started blush. He was ever girl's dream.

Soon lunch time rolled around and they found some fruit and fish. Lilian started a fire and they cooked their food. They ate up and heard the mutants. "Uh oh Mutants." Lion-o said.

"We got to do something." Lilian said.

"I have an idea." Lion-o said.

The mutants attacked them. Lion-o used the sword while Lilian used her arrows. Then the Mutants retreated and they started to head back towards the treetop kingdom.

They started to realize what they felt for each other. Once at the kingdom the other Thundercats were there. "Lion-o we were worried about you," Snarf said.

"I'm fine thanks, to Lilian," Lion-o said kissed her cheek.

Then Lilian glowed and changed in her place was a Thunderian lioness. "You broke the spell, I'm Thunderian again," she said.

"Spell?" Lion-o asked.

"When I was little an evil wizard curse me as a human and sent me to third earth the only way to break was true loves kiss." Lilian said. "I love you, do you love me?" she said.

"I love you too," Lion-o said hugging her.

This was a wonderful moment.

Sequel coming soon.


End file.
